For Future Referance
by bookworm437341
Summary: 6 years in the future Percy and Annabeth were happily living in New Rome when a new enemy emerges. Little do they know they've seen him before and they need some special help to bring him down.


**Hi guys. I'm having a boring summer so I decided to write this fanfiction. This is after everything. Its six years in the future. Hope you enjoy my crossover.**

Percy

All I could think was that this was a stupid way to go out. Alright how about I start from the beginning, how I got into this mess. Well I was on a date with my awesome girlfriend Annabeth. We were walking through a park near the apartment and we were talking about the war with the giant from six year ago. Just about how much we've changed and grown up. We were also discussing Leo's home coming. That had happened about two and a half months ago but everyone was so happy. I like how Calypso had found someone to free her from her curse, and how she didn't resent me for leaving forever ago. In fact were really good friends now. But anyway today's date was a little different I was trying to change our live forever. When we moved to New Rome for college, she had said we should just cut out the middle man and move in together. We did just that and were happy with every decision. I had talked to my mom and had asked her dad for permission and I was finally going to do it. My mom had drilled into my head that you always walk your date to the door and ask her father permission for big things like long dates and what not, well mom had reminded me to ask Mr. Chase for this request. Anyway she clearly had a big thing to tell me and we had tried to say them together. Which just brought more confusion.

"You go first" she said.

"No you go first." I told her.

"No yours was a question."

"I Annabeth avoiding something?"

"No but questions are more important than statements."

"Not always." I told her "Especially with me."

She was about to make another remark when there was a loud explosion. New Rome was supposed to be safe from all types of monsters. Annabeth and I looked at each other and made a silent agreement that whatever we wanted to talk about could wait. She pulled out her dagger and I got Riptide and we ran to the scene of the problem. It wasn't in city limits yet but it would be soon, and something told me that Terminus wouldn't be able to stop it. Annabeth and I passed the city limits and began to help people inside. I saw Reyna and ran to her aid.

"What's going on?" I shouted over the chaos.

"I don't know but I know one thing." She shouted back to me "Were under attack by some strange magic that I've never seen before."

I looked around and realized I recognized the feeling. This was magic I'd dealt with before but I had someone to help me stop it. They weren't here now and I had no way of contacting them. This was a problem. I found Annabeth was suddenly at my side.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Well I think we need reinforcements."

"What kind of reinforcements?"

"Like Carter and Sadie."

"My phone is back at the apartment. I still have her number."

"Well then let's go."

She gripped my hand as we ran back to the apartment. It was absolute madness in New Rome as people panicked. Terminus was so busy trying to keep everything out of the city he didn't ask us for identification. That proved how this was getting serious. We continued running as veterans inside the city tried to calm the crowds. We ran up the multiple stair cases. Annabeth through the door open and grabbed her searching through to find Sadie's number. She then put the phone up to her ear. Now I wasn't sure what I heard but it sounded strange.

"She says she can't talk right now" she said.

"Why?"

"It sounded like she was chasing something."

"What?"

"I don't know, like I said there wasn't a lot of room to catch up."

I looked out the window. The troops were standing right on the boarder preparing to defend New Rome's inner city. I looked past the troops to see what was coming. It was large and black. I looked closely to see something around its feet.

"Hey Annabeth what if their right there." I said pointing to what I saw.

She looked at what I was pointing at.

"Let's go help." She said now dragging me out of the apartment.

We ran through the city again and past the troops.

"Where are you two going?" shouted Reyna.

"We think we know what's going on." Annabeth replied.

I just continued running. As we got closer I could make out Sadie running around in front of the mass.

"I see Sadie." I shouted. "How did she answer the phone?"

"You think I know?" said Annabeth.

I saw they were close to the little Tiber.

"Annabeth go help Sadie."

"What are going to do?"

"Get some water."

Carter

I like San Francisco. Well I did. That was until Sadie got up and started running in a random direction. We were eating and have a good time during a well-deserved break. When Sadie got up from her seat and full out sprinted away from us. Thank Ra she didn't get hit by about fifty cars as she did this. I looked at the other three people sitting with me. Walt seemed the most concerned by Sadie's sudden behavior. Jazz found it slightly odd and Zia I think was just shocked by how Sadie was running. The natural thing to do is well follow her. She came up to this door in a hillside. My first thought was that it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. I saw two people standing outside the door gesturing for us to hurry. I turn around to see some giant black mass coming toward us. My focus suddenly went back to Sadie who stopped ten feet from the door panting.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said grabbing her hand as I continued running towards the doors.

"Hurry." I heard the girl shout.

"Who are they?" asked Sadie

"That also doesn't matter." I told her

We finally got to the door as the two people quickly ushered us inside sealing us and themselves inside.

"Follow us." Said the boy.

He walked quickly through the tunnel. When we emerged from the other side he had us cross a bridge across an unforgiving river.

"Oh No" said the girl behind us.

The black mass was walking towards what looked like a small city. I was about to say something when Sadie's back pocket stared chirping. She pulled out the cell phone and put it up to her ear.

"Oh Hi Annabeth, sorry I can't talk right now bye." She said quickly.

"Well lets go." She said "That thing isn't going to go down by itself."

"Who are you." Asked the boy from the doors.

"Were the people who can help you with your security problem." Said Sadie

We jogged closer to the being. When a plan began to form in my head.

"Okay Sadie see what you can do in front you know try to slow in down, Jazz and Zia go on either side keep it distracted, Walt you and I are attacking from behind to try and pull it back. Everyone got it?"

"I think so." Said Walt as he watched everyone go to their positions.

Walt and I ran from behind. I was about to make my first attack when I saw a wall of water come from beside me and grab his thing from around it feet and pull it down.

"Whoa." Said Walt.

I looked over to see that Zia had jumped back to avoid drowning. The thing screamed and got up swatting at the river. I looked over to see what it was swatting at. I saw someone jumping around to avoid getting hit. He looked familiar. But I couldn't place the name with the face.

"Carter!" shouted Zia "We've got help."

I looked to see Annabeth running into me.

"Sorry Carter." She said helping me back on my feet.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Well Percy's trying to get some more reinforcements." She began "But our main priority is to keep that thing away from the city."

"Alright. Guys new plan." I shouted.

"Better make it quick." Shouted Jazz. "This thing is going to hurt a lot of people if it gets into that city."

"That's the plan we need to get and keep all the people safe."

"Consider it done" shouted Sadie.

I saw what the mass was after. It was after Percy. He was doing pretty well keeping out of harm's way. But that luck was running out quickly. It seemed too focused on him, like Percy was his target. Then it hit me.

"Percy get over here." I shouted preparing a trip I hadn't taken in forever.

He ran over.

"Sadie I'm trusting that you can get everyone to Boston."

"And why aren't you coming?"

"Because I'm taking a different route."

"Where?"

I grabbed Percy's arm and opened the Duat.

"Through the Duat of course."

"The what?!" said a now very concerned Percy.

He didn't get much time to debate with me. I jumped inside pulling him with me.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. I would love to see y'alls comments. Constructive criticism please. Anyway to improve my writing. See y'all next time.**


End file.
